fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Saffron Judith Pemberton
Saffron Judith Pemberton comes from an incredibly wealthy family: The Pembertons. In fact, their family is one of the wealthiest in the world, and have a massive amount of influence across the globe. Her family owns multiple big companies, all of which being the leaders of their industries. Saffron's older brother is the owner of an advertisement firm, while her mother and father both own a massive insurance firm as well as deal with real estate affairs quite often. Saffron herself wants to own either a fashion based company or a toy based company, or both, and in order to start creating things that could be helpful for both, she's already created what is essentially a super sentai TV show: Pretty Princess Patrol. As for Saffron’s personal history, she has been pampered her entire life, and has grown up into a snobbish little princess. She completely indulges herself with her wealth, buying whatever she thinks will please her, and not really considering just how expensive she is to keep around. While Saffron may be educated through the use of a private tutor, she, as all other members of her family do, constantly appears at events all over the world in order to tote her family’s name and reputation. Keeping herself in the public eye is a constant goal, and she absolutely loves every second of it. Of course, she’s made plenty of enemies along her travels, many of them jealous of how luxurious Saffron’s life is, but that’s only natural when you’re as rich as a Pemberton. She is a petite, 5’3’’, 120 lb. teenager whose blonde hair is about as large as her ego. She is never seen in public without some sort of frilly, pompous, and all-around expensive outfit on, with a particular red dress along with long black heels being her personal favorite outfit. Her posture is always exquisite, and her face only ever expresses blissful overconfidence or deep irritation. In other words, she’s a really rich bitch. Powers Saffron has the best "powers" money can buy. That being many expensive items and many servants. Her standard weapon is a pair of two sharp throwing fans: one that’s literally made out of $100 bills, and another pink frilly one that not only has a gold lining, but also is “graced” with a portrait of Saffron on it that’s surrounded by a giant red heart. The rest of her powerset revolves around Saffron either establishing her dominance or using her riches to attain just about anything. Her signature ability, "Take Care of it for Me", has her summon one of her butlers, known as "Dolls", to perform a specifically assigned task. Typically, they are very unenthusiastic about doing this, but hey, they're getting paid. Besides this, she can perform a deadly stomp to interrupt an attack or straight up buy a more expensive version of an item/weapon another person in the combat has. Her passive, Money Makes the World Go Round, gives her a stackable red stat in the form of dollar wads. Whenever she rolls a number that correlates to a single dollar number (1, 2, 5, 10, 20), she gains a dollar wad. She can then use said dollar wads to improve any roll she wishes. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 7 Saffron's debut appearance, and also the only time she appeared as a player character. In this PvP, the gimmick involved the fighters battling in two trailer cars that were gifted to DBA by the Pembertons themselves. Saffron and her butlers were a fairly prevalent force, but the butlers in particular had a tendency to get absolutely dumpstered and/or run over. Also, Saffron found herself being constantly pursued by Allan Paris, a creeper who didn't seem about to care about the age gap between the two. Saffron eventually bought her own version of Allan's NB Ranger Suit in an attempt to both show him up and to get rid of him promptly. Unfortunately for Saffron, though, she rolled a Natural 1 on her attack to finish him off and instead tripped and fell off the roof of the trailer she was standing on. From there, she landed on conveyor belts that dragged her away and out of the arena, where should would have been safe if it wasn't for Allan jumping after her once he was also eliminated. She managed to avoid him, and then ordered her butlers to carry her out of the building. - Episode 10 Saffron made a brief cameo in this episode after wild magic caused Lilin Ukobach Charon Yanara to spontaneously call and summon her into the battle. After the two girls met, they discovered their similar interest in fashion, and they quickly decided to keep in touch. - Episode 16 In this episode, Saffron and Lilin (along with Belial) entered the arena with flair after sabotaging Viktor Valentine's and Tiffany Truman's original match gimmick and promptly replaced said gimmick with a Fashion Show gimmick. Likely due to a combination of Saffron's money and Lilin's demonic connections, the two transformed the arena into a runway where the they acted as judges along with the suddenly summoned Devin Parris. Scattered around the arena were boxes of chocolates that could be returned to Saffron to gain some of her favor in the judging (even if she'd never admit that that was the reason). Venus did this at one point, and Saffron was very embarrassed. Once Filamena Fibrosa arrived, Saffron and Lilin expressed their strong distaste for her, as Filamena is the CEO of a rival fashion label. Plus, Filamena is one of the few people who dare to talk down to Saffron, which makes her furious. She was very happy to see her get obliterated and Venus and Lilin's subsequent hook-up, but very quickly shifted back to being a bitch. - Episode 26 Saffron is one of the many characters that made an appearance in Episode 26 by technicality. The Saffron that was there was a false apparition created by W after he transported that episode's party into The Shadowrealm. While there, "Saffron" was generally stand-offish towards the rest of the cast, specifically insulting others whenever she was able. However, due to her unfortunate circumstance of discovering Rosé's corpse before anyone else, and her bumping into Ash Wolfe, she very quickly became one of the prime suspects for the case. Of course, she consistently denied this until she was finally proved to be innocent. - Episode 28 During Venus's Christmas Celebration, she had decided to invite Saffron over for no overtly expressed reason, although it can be assumed that this was due to Saffron's strong friendship with Lilin. After arriving, she was immediately taken off guard by the chaos taking place and attempted to question Venus about it. Venus...wasn't able to explain what was happening very well, especially after her sister, Valoura, woke up and began attacking everyone at the party. Saffron was noticeably frustrated as she stomped on Valoura repeatedly. - Episode 45 Saffron appeared by technicality in this episode, with a fake version of her being summoned by Googol by use of Mars Asterbelt's Gachapon based powers. Googol happened to be in their Saffron form when this Saffron was summoned by Googol's Doll, causing this new Saffron to continue the chain by summoning her own Doll that rolled the gacha. This Doll summoned The Jester. Meanwhile, Saffron herself happened to be a "Winter Variant" giving her ice flavorings to her powers. Her main contribution was stomping on xXG4mer_GabrielXx, freezing him in place and negating his counterattack against her teammates. - Episode 50 Saffron appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. She approached Queenie and tried to get rid of her, but failed, and instead called bees gross. She was then obliterated by Clarisse Octavia Ksindra knocking a small moon into her. - Episode 54 Saffron was one of the many characters who had an alternate version of themselves created by Spekinor's Outclass. This Saffron was very quickly dealt with by a combination of Benjamin Brooks's Outclass and Spekinor's own battlefield covering attack. Trivia * Saffron was created entirely due to the fact that Patronix wanted a rich bitch character. He has fun playing her. * Saffron secretly adores sweets, especially chocolates. However, when she was being raised, she was taught that sweets are unhealthy and therefore improper. Thus, she will never allow anyone to know of her sweet-tooth. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters